


Amazed

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved Sam. Of course, she was more to him than just someone he shared a home with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Amazed  
Characters: Cooper Barrett and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Cooper/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: He loved Sam. Of course, she was more to him than just someone he shared a home with.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.  
Words: 126 words without title and ending.

*Amazed*

The way she loved him and trusted him completely always threw Cooper for a loop. He loved Sam. Of course, she was more to him than just someone he shared a home with.

Sam was his wife, the mother of his son and his best friend, which made her the most important person in the world to him. 

Every day that Cooper was able to have Sam by his side was truly a miracle. He always wondered what he had done to get such a caring and beautiful woman in his life.

Sam amazed him each and every day. He wanted to spend the rest of his life loving and being there for Sam as she had been for him and their son who is due any day now.

The end.


End file.
